1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a contents processing method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, large-volume contents such as high-quality moving images or sound can be delivered through a network such as the Internet. Examples of moving image contents delivered through a network are video of a sports match such as baseball or soccer game, video of a music live performance by a musician and so on. Such contents can be generally delivered from a contents server that has acquired contents data to a plurality of user terminals, which are clients, via a network. In this case, a plurality of users shares the contents that are delivered from the contents server. However, if the contents are delivered to a plurality of user terminals individually, reality which a user can experience when actually watching (or viewing) a sports match, a music live performance or the like is diminished, for example.
In view of this, a technique for improving reality when sharing contents among a plurality of users has been developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-333572 discloses a virtual audience creation device capable of synthesizing video and sound as if a number of audiences got together in a studio and were participating one television program. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-134808 discloses a sound delivery device capable of converting sound according to the viewing conditions of contents among user terminals and providing a user with the sound of other users with whom the contents are shared.